Journey
by dallogli
Summary: Differently from Bloodlines Aftermath, this story will explore the journey to east from Altair and Maria, as well Altair's entries in his journal/diary...
1. Limassol

_Journey_

_27 de September, 1191_

_Limassol:_

_I don't know where to start this new part of my journal, so I'll go directly to the point. Tomorrow, I'll start a journey to study the apple more closely, but I won't be alone on this trip: by my side, there will be Maria and that is where my problem begins... don't understand me wrongly … there is nothing wrong with her, however there are things against:_

_The first is more obvious: we are two people, from different sex gender. _

_Most people will look at us and may see a cleric and his companion, but some will not… the difference will always be there and when they know that she knows how to fight, they won't accept it…_

_And I don't know how we are going to take it._

_On the other hand, Maria is one of the bravest people I ever know… for example, one month and half ago, it was Majd Addin's funeral, and I was supposed to finish my job as I took Robert de Sable's life… I arrived there and knew he wasn't there… the man who was in his place was somewhat different, smaller… however, when I confronted him as well as the others Templars, I knew this one was special…. but I could never, even in my wildest dreams, imagine that 'he' was actually a she… Maria… it was the first time I saw her…_

_As the days passed, while in Masyaf, my thoughts about her grew every day and I wondered if we would have met again… someday, I hoped…_

_This day arrived, almost two weeks ago and ever since my feelings were mixed... It was clear for me that I was attracted for her, since we first met in Jerusalem… and after that day, in Acre, where we fought after her friends abandoned her, I knew I felt something for her just by hearing her name…_

_Could be something more strongly, maybe? Yeah, could be… I feel an anxiety for meeting the woman of my dreams… a woman capable of shaking my feelings… feelings I had beyond the bed, which I had divided with a few courtesans... I really thought this woman was Adha, but I can't know now because she died... _

_Adha or Maria? I think that I loved Adha and I swore to never feel this way again for any woman, but now… I wonder if this woman could be Maria… It was a fact, I have never met someone like her... determined, confident, brave, skillful with swords… besides, she still had an adventure spirit and had a great appetite for knowledge…._

_ I also could see she was more than that and that the Templars clothes she once wore definitely didn't did her justice... not on the way I briefly saw her, dressed as a courtesan: her body was thin, but she had a few curves too, with a few disappearing scars on her body, minus mine, who was still there and her breasts..._

_Uh, it's better not to write this and to stop thinking this way about her… I don't want her to wake up and see the reaction my body is having right now... we are now friends and I would never do something to jeopardy this… I know that, if one day it happens, I'll be the luckiest man on Earth... if it's not… well… I just don't want to pressure her…_

_Let's get back to tomorrow's trip; I don't know what made me say I was going east too: keep an eye on her? To prevent she had any trouble? Or just to make her company? Maybe it was all the three possibilities... I don't know for sure, but something tells me to do this…_

_Which lead me to the other thing against us: I'm an Assassin and she was a Templar (I mean, an ex – Templar…) and our creeds are enemies, mortal enemies: we kill each other to survive… simple as that…_

_..._

Altaïr sighed as he put the paint down and looked at his journal… the paint was almost dry and he soon could guard it… he normally wrote everything in Arab, but this he wrote in English… _why? Did he want her to found it out?_

_Nah…_ he thought, stretching out his sore muscles, and then getting up from his chair.

Looking at the apple, his resolved to guard it… tomorrow he would start to study it, but not today… he had a lot to think about other things…

Altaïr then picked up his other things and finally walked into where Markos said they would sleep. He saw Maria sound asleep in the corner and decided to lie down, knowing he wouldn't sleep as she was… he was too wired to sleep…

X ~ X ~ X

PS: I know some people may strang the way Altair is thinking, but I put the same thoughts of the book The Secret Crusade.


	2. Ship

_September, 30:_

_On the way to Tartus, ship:_

_We were still on the way to the city of Tartus... we had a small setback because of a detour due a storm and now we were one night from the city…_

_We had left Limassol on the day before on a war ship the Templars left behind and as we reached the high seas, the ship started to smash against the waves and I knew it was the announcement of a bad weather… _

_Maria and I were having lunch and even before finish it, we went to help the men with the sails, hopes and boxes before the storm in front of us… upon seeing it, I started to feel nauseated, but I knew I had to hide this fact..._

_ Was we neared the storm, the winds and the waves became more strong as we tried to manage the ship away from it… but rain and stronger winds reached us and pushed us from a side to the other… _

_My stomach worsened and I was more and more nauseated… I stopped and took a deep breath and one of the men looked at me and asked if I was ok… I said no and a second later was emptying my stomach on the sea... I heard him say something and continue his job..._

_As I finished and picked up the box I was carrying again, I looked at Maria, helping to hold the sail... I noticed they needed and extra pair of hands to tie the sail so we don't have a problem… behind me, the storm was failing behind, but the winds were still strong…_

_I left the box with a passing man and in seconds I was helping them to make strength... Maria could tie the sail on the hopes on the side of ship... she turned to see who had helped them and I smiled upon seeing her with some hair on her face and wet because of the rain... she was very pretty that way… _

_I was kind of hoping she would thank me for the help but instead she surprised me by saying I was looking awful…._

_Being the second person to say that to me after just a few seconds, I knew I was looking as bad as I was feeling... she sent me away and made me rest and that's why I'm here, seated on my bed and writing…. Besides me, on the wooden floor, there was a bucket timber, just in case if I wanted to empty my sto…_

X ~ X ~ X

Altaïr was interrupted by a knock on his door. Normally, he wouldn't have a room just for him, but seeing the Templars had...

"Altaïr?" The voice on the other side of the door said. It was Maria...

Carefully, he got up, doesn't bothering putting on his mantle and hood, and walked slowly to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and Maria looked at him.

"God, you look as bad as a drunk in the gutter…"

"Thank you..." He said and frowned at her. "What do you want Maria?'

She had changed her clothes...

"I came to bring you a ginger tea..." She said. "My mother always did it to us when we were children and traveled by boat…"

Altaïr nodded... _Zahira always said to him and his brothers that ginger was good to nausea..._

He sat back on the bed and she handled the mug to him.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"A little better…" Altaïr said, looking at the mug… the tea as hot…

"How do we say ginger in Arab?" She asked.

"Sorry?" He said, looking at her.

Maria chuckled.

"I asked how do we say ginger in Arab?" She repeated.

"Uh..." Altaïr said. "It's shay al-zanjabeel..."

"Say al…' She tried.

"Zanjabeel…" Altaïr said.

Maria nodded, trying to say it on her mind, as Altaïr drank the tea and made a grimace with the strong taste.

"Rest Altaïr..." she said, turning around to the door. "Tomorrow you'll feel better…"

"Thanks, Maria…" He said, before she closed the door.

X ~ X ~ X


	3. Tartus, part 1

Port, Tartus:

"Finally!" Altaïr said, when Maria and he got off the ship.

Maria chuckled a little, adjusting the bundle of clothes she carried on her shoulder.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"To the bureau..." Altaïr said. "Once there we can rest as Hassam look for horses and provisions for us…"

Maria stopped.

"I can't go in there..." She said. "Or did you forget I'm the enemy, Assassin? They know who I am…"

Altaïr stopped and turned.

"Was..." he said. "I know what you are afraid of, Maria, but my brothers will treat you well… I'll make sure of it…"

Maria nodded and resumed her walking by his side…

X ~ X ~ X

When Altaïr showed on the bureau entrance and called for the rafiq, the man jumped a little… he was so entertained with a book that he was….

"Altaïr!" Hassam said. "I mean, master Altaïr... what a surprise..."

_Obviously... _Altaïr thought.

He could take Hassam's surprised badly, but instead thought it was funny... and as Maria showed behind him, Hassam went from surprised to alert, preparing to pick a dagger hidden bellow the balcony.

"What is she doing here?" The rafiq asked, knowing very well who she was,

Altaïr anticipating his movement, said quickly:

"Her name is Maria and she is with me..." Altaïr said. "Don't worry..."

Hassam nodded and relaxed a little.

"Where are my manners…" Hassam said, remembering who was in front of him. "Let's go inside…"

Hassam took Altaïr and Maria to the bunker house.

"What can I do to help you?" The rafiq asked.

"I know that it was long ago that I was here, Hassam..." Altaïr said, but the rafiq interrupted him with a hand.

"It isn't necessary, master..." Hassam said. "I'm happy to help in any way I can…"

"Very well, prepare two horses and provisions for us and after, write a message to Malik... I'm going to take longer than I thought on this and that the council is responsible for the creed while I'm away…"

Maria raised an eyebrow and thought about Cyprus...

"Yes, master..." Hassam said, nodding "Anything else?"

"Just wash and rest..." Altaïr finished.

Hassam nodded and exited the room. At the moment, Maria turned to Altaïr, who had sat on a chair.

"Now I understand..." She said.

"Understand what?" He asked.

"Everything that happened in Cyprus... and why do you have the apple..." She said. "We thought  
your creed was leaderless... but the leader is you..."

"Are you surprised?" Altaïr asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head negativelly.

"Actually, no..." Maria said. "What happened to the prior leader?"

"I killed him after he used the apple to enslave the people of Masyaf..." Altaïr said.

"As you did with the Cypriots?" Maria asked.

Altaïr hesitated, but taking a deep breath, nodded.

"Yes..." He said finally. "The only difference is that we used for different reasons…"

"And how do you know?" Maria asked.

"Its very simple... I never betrayed my brothers..." Altaïr said. "And besides, Al – Mualim was a Templar..."

Maria was silent after this revelation.

"As Robert was falling against my blade, he told me it was tem Templars who discovered the apple and not nine…" Altaïr explained, watching her react when he said Robert de Sable's name.

"Ten?" Maria asked, recovering quickly.

Altaïr nodded.

"Didn't you ask yourself why I know so much about this subject?" He asked.

Maria looked down quiet as Hassam entered the room again.

"I put some bread and tea on the table and the water is ready for each one of you…" The rafiq said. "I'll go and arrange the horses…"

Altaïr thanked him. As Hassam was leaving he turned to Maria.

"You go first... I'll wait here till you finish..." He said.

Maria nodded and picking up her small bag, went in the direction she hoped was the bathroom...


	4. Tartus, part 2

Paste

Altaïr sat on the ground before the table and opened his diary, to write the next entry. He grimaced when he read the last entry.

_01 of October, 1191:_

_I must have been pretty bad when I wrote on it the last time, for my last entry was a little sordid and this isn't what I had dim mind when I started this diary…_

_Let's get back... Maria said she didn't realize until now that I am the Leader of my Creed… I didn't said anything for her really, but after what she saw on Cyprus, with the apple and about what I said to her about the Templars, I thought it was clear…_

_On the other hand, she isn't a foretell... actually, she is a mystery to me... mainly on what she believes and defends… the two of us have the same purposes, but our methods are completely different…_

_I understand why she joined the Templars, after what happened between her family and she in England… it was a kind of fugue to her, but the fact she accepted to be commanded and subdued by people as Robert de Sable, no…_

_Even so, I noticed her reaction when I told her that Al – Mualim was a Templar… was she wondering if I was capable of doing the same thing to her? And when I talked about Robert de Sable... she tried to hide, but I saw her look… I was angry? Sadness? I can't tell, but it was something..._

_I still remember when she told a few days ago that she was his personal steward... what she meant by that is beyond me… Did he know the truth about her? If so, were they intimate or it was just sex to end all the frustrations, in the same way I used the scourts of Masyaf?_

_I don't know nor I want to... just thinking about that, let me angry… I also don't want to know about her ex – husband in England... for all I know he annulled the marriage, so he hasn't even her ex anymore… by the law, she wasn't even married…_

_I don't know, where this thoughts came by… maybe it was jealousy? I need to control myself!_

_Jealous… Anger… Love…_

_Al – Mualim used to say that these feelings made us weaker. Because of that, neither me nor my brothers felt the love from our parents... Me, I didn't knew my mother as she died when I was born... as my father was occupied, I was created by a woman when I was little… Galeba…_

_I don't agree with him: I guess a few feelings, such as love for example, make us stronger... and this is one of the changes I will do in our creed: an Assassin can love and show it for his wife and children! And this has to start with me..._

_But how I know that Maria is the one? Or even if she feels the same way towards me?_

_Doubts, doubts..._

_X ~ X ~ X_

Closing the Diary and e putting it on the table, Altaïr looked in front of him and sighed. He knew he had to be careful... he would give her space...

your document here...


	5. Safita 1

Sorry if i took long to update.. my classes just began on university, so... now the story:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the road:

After lunch, Altaïr and Maria finally left the city of Tartus behind. Hassam had arranged two horses, besides some food, blankets and a road map.

"Thank you Hassam..." Altaïr said, getting up on his horse as Maria did the same.

"Safety and peace be upon you two..." Hassam said.

They decided to go south, then east on this first part of the trip. Going home was temptation to Altaïr, since Masyaf was only two days from where they were, but he knew that Maria wouldn't be at easy there.

On the road, both were quiet. Altaïr noticed that Maria was thoughtfully and he let her be for a while, since he was enjoying her presence, but now was uncomfortable… so he tried:

"Do you want to rest a little, Maria?"

Maria looked at him.

"We just left, Altaïr..." She said.

"Ah, you finally noticed that I am here?" he asked.

Maria looked confused at him, but then looked in front of her and said:

"Sorry, Altaïr... I was thinking..."

He nodded.

"About what?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know. As Maria didn't answer, he saw he had crossed the line. "Sorry…"

Maria shook her head and seconds later, said:

"About Robert..."

Altaïr remained quiet and looked in front of him, biting inside of his cheek. He didn't expect that, but he didn't expect either what she said next:

"You know? Besides my feelings for him, you were right in killing him..."

"Why?" He asked, now curious.

"I didn't want to see or I just ignored it, I don't know... but I knew he was a bad man…" Maria said.

"Bad how?" Altaïr asked.

"When he had prisoners, he sometimes just tortured them because he liked to see the pain on their faces... he didn't care about the lives of innocents and sometimes, he command us to the point of exhaustion when something just got out of his control…" Maria explained. "He had his qualities, I can't deny it, but that was it…"

"He punished you?" Altaïr asked, surprised.

Maria nodded.

"Me and the men under my command..." She said. "Sometimes, he just give me reprimands, so the men became usually angry, but other times…"She trailed off and Altaïr became stiff just thinking on what Robert de Sable did to her…

"What? What did he do to you?" He asked.

Maria was quiet and seconds later, shook her head negatively...

"Nothing..." She said.

"Ma..." Altaïr tried, but she cut him off.

"Can we change the subject?" She asked.

Altaïr didn't push her anymore and nodded.

"Sure..." He said.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"To Safita..." Altaïr said. "I decided it while you were in the bathroom..."

Maria nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

It was night when they were arriving at Safita. As soon as the city was insight both Altaïr as Maria saw it was full of Saracens guards.

"Wait..." Altaïr said, stopping his horse and making Maria stop hers too.

Maria looked at him, then at the guards.

"Why?" She asked. "We are two; we can finish them off..."

"We can't attract attention to us..." Altaïr explained.

Maria sighed.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked.

"Let's choose a place out of sight and camp here..." he said.

"Here? Are you joking, right?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm not..." He said. "Why? Are you scared that I might attack you?"

Maria was outraged.

"You can try, but I'm more worried about saving your ass..." She said.

"Or me saving yours..." Altaïr, with a half malicious smile.

Maria's face went red.

"I'll kill you for that!"

"Come, you can try and kill me later..." He said.

X ~ X ~ X

It didn't take long for Altaïr to choose a place well hidden from the main road. It was near some trees.

"Here..." he said, getting off his horse.

Maria didn't say anything, but also get off her horse.

They tied the horses to the trees and made a small fire…

Maria picked the blanket that Hassam gave to her and made a pillow, laying down later.

"You're getting cold..." Altaïr said. "Outside, at night, near winter..."

She had noticed the temperature had dropped, but still… she had to keep her cool…

"I'm fine..." She said simply.

Altaïr raised an eyebrow. _Was she still angry with what he had said?_

"You decide..." He said.

She saw him laying down too, covering himself with his blanket and putting his arms behind his head.

Maria just sighed and looked to the night, in front of her.


	6. Safita 2

It didn't take long to Altaïr wake up hearing a small whimper. He soon saw it was coming from where Maria was sleeping.

'Imra'ah anidah...' he muttered.

Getting up, Altaïr picked up his blanket, put around himself and walked towards her.

"Maria?" He called.

As an answer, he just received a shudder.

Altaïr knew the night was a very cold night and she was she needed more than a blanket…

"Maria…" He called again, a little louder.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What do you want, Altaïr? I was sleeping…" She said.

"Yeah, I know… but you are cold and the night isn't helping…" He said.

Maria didn't answer… she knew he was right. She was so cold…

"May I lay down with you?" He asked.

Maria looked at him again.

"Just to warm us up… " He said, making a sign with his hand.

Maria nodded after a few seconds. Altaïr sat beside her and made her lay down, so he could wrap the blanket around them.

"Just don't think about anything else, mister…" She said. He nodded.

She just closed her eyes again as Altaïr sighed. This night was going to be a difficult one…

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria opened her eyes, still somewhat asleep, it was day. She tried to stretch herself, but something was preventing her of doing so. Looking down, she saw a hand around her, resting protective on her belly. She tried again, but just managed to have the owner of the hand to hug her more closely. She could feel the breath on her neck and the strong muscles beneath and the growing hard on the clothes they were wearing.

At first she thought it was Robert, on one of the nights he fucked her, but if so she wouldn't be hearing birds and be outside… were she abducted? If so where were them?

Breathing hard, she pondered her chances… on a quick movement of her arm, she strongly elbowed the man on the gut, then, as he released her, punched him on the face.

"Aow…" Altaïr said, putting his hands on his face as he rolled on his back.

"Altaïr... " She said, surprised.

He looked at her, between his hands.

"Damn, woman… " He said. "Could you be rougher?"

"I'm sorry…" Maria said. "I didn't expect you…"

She helped him to get up.

"Let me see…" She pleaded.

Altaïr turned away from her. Taking his hands from his face, he saw blood on them.

"Don't be a child and let me see…" Maria demanded.

Altaïr sighed and let her see his wound: a small cut on the corner of his mouth and a bleeding nose.

"Sorry…" She said again.

She picked up a cloth on her things, poured a little of water from her canteen and gave it to him.

"Thanks…" Altaïr said, putting the cloth over his mouth and nose.

She saw him clean himself.

"You really must to improve you fight technic... you hit like a…" He said, but she interrupted him.

"I'm a girl, Altaïr…" She said. "But I can say you need improvement as well…"

Altaïr looked at her, with a sour expression.

"At least, I marked you…" He said.

"Yes, you did…" Maria confirmed. "But it was a shallow one…"

Altaïr didn't say anything, just walked to his things.

"Come, let's go…" he said. "I need to speak with the rafiq…"

X ~ X ~ X

Altaïr and Maria both stopped the horses. On the contrary to the most of the cities, Safita wasn't mured.

"How we'll able to pass the guards?" Maria asked.

"With them…" Altaïr said, pointing to the scholars.

Maria looked at the group...

"Good to you, but I will look suspicious…" She said.

"You will be a citizen we found on the way here and need medical help…" Altaïr explained. "Scholars are known to help the wounded too…"

Maria just sighed… she hoped to be able to do it…

"I hope you know what are you doing, so help me God, I will hurt you... badly…" She said.

X ~ X ~ X

_Translation: _

_Imra'ah anidah__= stuborn woman_


	7. Safita 3

Altaïr sighed while sitting on his bed, in the Assassins bureau, where Maria and he were sleeping for the night… tomorrow he wanted to investigate why the Templars left this city, abandoning their fortress… the rafiq had suggested it was a cover up, so they could leave Cyprus without any further problems… it made sense, but now he wasn't so sure…

Sighing again, he looked down at his diary and to what he had written about the events that happened earlier…

_Safita,_

_ 03 of October, 1191:_

_Putting my plan in order was harder than I thought it would be... the biggest problem was to convince Maria that I had to carry her for it to work… and stubborn as she was, she didn't facilitate it for me..._

_We started by tying our horses in some trees, far from the road… after, I knew we had to arrange some wounds and blood for her… the blood part was easy, since I was already wounded and had cleaned my face in a cloth. The hardest part was to have her to agree to rip her clothes, which she did only after I promised to replace them... women, they are so dramatic sometimes! But even so, we can't be apart from them for much time... I yearn for a woman by my side and I hope she is the one..._

_Let's get back... after that I did one thing that I never want to do any more: to hurt her again... I hesitated, but I put a small wound on her shoulder, on the scar that I had left before… she grimaced a little as my hidden blade cut her skin… _

Altaïr stopped reading and closed his eyes... he had never hesitated to wound or killing someone as he did today… he looked to a chair were his hob was and passed his hands on his face. Sighing, he decided to continue his memories. Picking up a pencil, he continued:

_I finally had her in my arms... as I was walking slowly, Maria made sure to 'tell me' to not let her fell or I was dead, literally speaking... normally, I would laugh at a warming like that, as my victims wouldn't dare to speak with my like that, but I don't know... on one hand, I took seriously the warming..._

_On the other hand, I couldn't stop thinking that I was with Maria in my arms and everything else didn't matter... she was leaning her head on my shoulder and nesting against my chest… I could feel her breathing on my neck, even covered with my mantle... I had to control myself, it was hard because I am only a man... a master Assassin, but also a man..._

_I know that I shouldn't let my feelings guide me... I don't want to be distracted, but the fact that Maria trust me not only to carry her, but also with her life was something else, considering she is an ex -Templar..._

_I also imagined at that time what would De Sable do if he saw us together, like this... probably would condemn us to death... not that he would be successful in killing us, probably he would die trying … I don't know if he would be driven by anger or jealous, but he would try..._

Stopping writing, Altaïr smiled with this thought... after, he closed his Diary and got up... he knew that Maria was still wake and that the rafiq would be attending her wound.

Entering in the room, he saw the rafiq was finishing dressing Maria's shoulder. As he straightened himself, the rafiq looked at him.

"I'll let you alone..." The rafiq saida=

"Thanks, Amim..." Altaïr said, as Maria glanced at him and rearranged her shirt.

Amim nodded and left the room letting them alone. Altaïr walked to where Maria was and stopped in front of her.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked.

"It's fine, but hurting a little..." Maria said looking down.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this..." He said.

Maria looked at him and was doubly surprised: one, because hearing an Assassin apologize was almost impossible and second, because he was without his mantle and hood and bare chested, for the first she saw how young and handsome he was…

"What?" He asked, taking her from her stupor.

Maria denied and looked down.

"Sorry..." She said. "I didn't expect to see you without your hood."

Altaïr nodded.

"How old are you?" She asked

Altaïr looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Maria rolled her eyes.

"You look younger than I thought..." she explained. "Even if you killed dozens of people…"

"Being young has nothing to do with experience…" Altaïr said. "We are the proof of that, you and me…"

Maria knew he had a point there.

"Or did you thought that I didn't realize you too are young, behind all your behavior?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Maria didn't answer.

"You did..." Altaïr sighed. "Maria, part of what makes me so lethal is that I observe and pay attention on people… I did the same with you…"

"And what did you learn about me? I mean, besides all the things that I told you on Cyprus..." Maria asked, curious.

Altaïr knew when he was being challenged and this was one of that times. So, instead of answering, he just walked closer to her and smiled.

"I'll keep you guessing!" He said.

Maria raised her eyebrow and Altaïr smile got bigger.

"Good night…"He said, letting her alone.

He walked back to his room as Maria followed him with her eyes. She looked at his strong and scarred back and felt her face blushing. Closing her eyes a few seconds later, she sighed and heard him say: "I'm twenty six..."

For the third time that night Maria was surprised… how a man could do this to her so quickly?


	8. Intermission - Maria's thoughts

When Altaïr woke up in the next day, it was still early. Putting his shirt and mantle, he exited the room.

"Good morning, master..." The rafiq said.

Altaïr looked at him, surprised. He was about to asked the rafiq why he up, but remembered that it was a habit from the Assassins, to be up before their guests.

"What are you going to do today?" the rafiq asked again.

"I intend to discover more why the Templars exited from the city..." Altaïr said. "Do you have any suggestion where I can begin my search?"

"In the central market place there is a blacksmith that made several works to the Templars from Safita..." The rafiq said. "Maybe he knows something…"

Altaïr nodded and was about to exit when the rafiq stopped him again:

"And what do I do with our guest?"

Altaïr sighed exasperated. He knew she was going to arrange a way to go outside and follow him, even if he forbade her.

"Tell her to meet me in the city..." He said to the rafiq. "Just, try to tell her to be careful with the guards…"

The rafiq nodded, as Altaïr exited.

X ~ X ~ X

_Maria was taken to one of the cells of the Assassin's prison. The group she was with Robert was attacked by Assassins. Robert and she were the only who survived on the attack and now she was here…_

_The Assassin with her opened the cell and pushed her inside. After she was in, he closed the grid again and left without take the hopes which were bound her hands together..._

_Maria sighed... what she would do now? She was in a lot of trouble... and besides that, where was Robert? _

_From nowhere a hand picked her shoulder and turned her around roughly. Disturbed, she tried to say something, but was prevented by a mouth kissing hers desperately and she knew by the force used it was a strong man… _

_Maria tried to get away from him, but with her hands tied up it was impossible. Seconds later, the man stopped and went to her neck, but not before speaking: _

"_You're mine..."_

_Maia realized she knew that voice... she couldn't remember from where, but she knew... looking inside her memories, she soon discovered the owner of that voice: the Assassin that had defeated her in Jerusalem!_

_But instead of being disgusted, she accepted his kiss on her neck, giving him space and groaned…_

"_Oh, Altaïr…" She said._

X ~ X ~ X

Maria woke in a fright, quickly sitting up on her bed. She passed her hands on her hair, still scared by the dream she had. Sighing, she put her hands on her face and tried to calm herself…

_This was just a dream, wasn't it? Did she had feeling for the Assassin? She couldn't... he had almost destroyed her life before..._

Maria took her hands from her face and sighed. She couldn't help but think about him and how he was yesterday… bare chested and just with his trousers…

_Why he was especial? _She always had train and lived among men since she decided to join the Templars... it was difficult for her to hide and to impose herself on the group, but she soon highlighted herself and rose ranking...

When Robert discovered the truth about her, he was furious at first, but soon he saw her potential and made her his personal steward... and this included having sex with him… at first, he picked her by force, but one day when he had returned wounded from a battle, she took care of him and they began a quickly romance...

Even with that, Robert continued to apply punishment on the men and sometimes on her... the men under her command knew the truth about her, but respected her even if they didn't like it… She felt her feelings for Robert changing from love to hate because of the punishments…

The appearance of a new enemy, an Assassin who had several wins against Robert's men changed all of this, since she became curious about him. This was two years ago...

When there was the reunion of the tem in the Grand Temple of Alamut, to discover the piece of Eden and it was decided that Robert was about to guard it in Jerusalem, she saw an opportunity to meet the Assassin. When the piece was stolen and the others leaders started to die, she had convinced Robert to let her to pose as a bait to the Assassin as he tried to save their plains...

_Obviously it was a mistake…_ She thought. The Assassin and she had fought a lot and in the end he was able to wound her, to mark her with his hidden blade and at that moment, he could see a young, but dangerous man…

Maria sighed at the remembrance… if she was truer with herself, she had had feelings for Altaïr for some time now and her dream just confirmed that… what she was going to do?

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria left her room, Amim was finishing putting some clothes for her in the table.

"What is it, rafiq?" Maria asked.

"The master went look for clues in the central market and said that if you wanted to join him, to use these clothes so you don't draw the attention of the city guards..." The rafiq said. "If you need anything else, I'll be in bureau..."

Maria nodded as he exited the living room. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to think much of her dream…


	9. Safita plan

Hey guys...

Sorry to be absent for so long... the university was keeping me busy... but now, I'm back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altaïr sighed and looked once more around him, to disguise himself. He was sitting on one of the benches on the square where the central market was, looking at the blacksmith... the only thing he learned so far is that his name was Mahmud...

Until now, everything was calm, but the habitants and the merchants were there….

"Hello, estranger..." a voice behind him said, which he soon noted it was Maria. He groaned coldly, without looking at her. "Why did you changed your clothes?"

Without saying anything, Maria sat on the bench beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still looking in front of him. "I can't be distracted on a mission…"

"Altaïr, it was you that said to me to meet you here..." Maria said, looking to him. "If you didn't want my help…"

Altaïr knew she was right...

"Ok, I'm sorry..." he said.

Maria nodded.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a few seconds later.

Altaïr pointed to a man.

"That man... his name is Mahmud..." He said. "He helped the Templars here and knows why they left the city…"

Maria nodded, as she looked at the merchants.

"Any ideas of how to approach him?" She asked.

"I'm still thinking..." Altaïr said.

Maria sighed and got up.

"Ok, come on…" she said, picking up his hand.

"Maria..." Altaïr said, looking angry at her. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have any idea of how approach him…" She said. "I do, even if I don't like it…"

"And your plan is…" He tried.

"Let's go, husband…" She said, walking in front of him.

But Altaïr crossed his arms and remained still on his position.

"No, Maria… he knows me..." He said. "If I appear, he kills me…"

"Are you joking?" She asked. Altaïr shook his head negativelly.

Maria stopped and looked back at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well do you have a better plan?" She asked.

Altaïr sighed and started to walk…

"Your plan, it's better to work out…" He said, as he went to her side.

"It will, if you stop complaining…" Maria said.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, back at the bureau:

Maria shook her head negativelly as Altaïr groaned in pain.

"Keep still…" she said. "Or it's going to hurt a lot more…"

Altaïr pouted and let her work on his leg. It was hurting like hell, but he tried to keep his mouth shut…

"You said your plan was going to work…" He said a few seconds later.

Maria looked at him.

"And how I was supposed to know that he knew you?" She asked. "Anyway, what did you do to him?"

Altaïr looked at her, with a thread and needle on her hand and considered what to say to her…

"He slept with his daughter…" said the rafiq, at the door.

He should be the one sewing the master's leg, but he hated needles and blood. It was a horrible paradox for an Assassin, he knew, but that's why he started as a scholar. The master was loosing blood and Maria knew how to sew a wound.

Altaïr looked angry at him.

"Amim!" he said.

Maria smirked.

"Well, you are luck to have just this wound..." she said smiling, as she restarted sewing his leg. "Didn't he obligated you to marry his daughter?"

"No, I left town with Malik just after, so he didn't catch me… he tried, but he didn't…" Altaïr explained. "It was she who came on to me…"

"Typical for men to blame the women… " Maria said smiling, making her point with the needle a little deeper.

"Fuck!" Altaïr yelled. "It hurt, Maria…"

"Sorry…"said Maria, as she continued her work.

"Yeah, right!" Altaïr said. "Anyway, I was a little drunk and she said she was older, even if looked young…"

"She was seventeen, Maria…" said Amim.

"If you wasn't a friend of my father's, I would have killed you by now!" Altaïr said to the rafiq.

"I'm sorry, master…" Amim said. "Do you need anything?"

"No…" Altaïr said. "Just keep your mouth shut, please…"

Amim nodded and went behind the counter.

After a while, Maria finished and cutting the thread, said:

"There, it's done…"

Altaïr looked at the wound.

"Not bad for a Templar…" he said.

"Ex – Templar…" Maria corrected. "Don't forget it…"

Altaïr nodded.

"Ok, now what are we going to do?" Maria asked.

"Now, we do things my way…" Altaïr said.


	10. conversations

On the streets again, Altaïr and Maria returned to pursue Mahmud, but from a distance. Right now, they were following him in an alley of the city… or rather, Maria was… Altaïr and she have decided to split out to look for him and now she didn't know where the hell he was…

Maria sighed and continued to observe her target, Mahmud... it looked like he was going to the stables!

_Where was Altaïr when you need him?_ She thought.

Maria sighed and looked around, and after a few seconds, looked back to Mahmud, but she didn't find him... she couldn't believe she had lost him…

"Bollocks!" She said for herself.

She continued looking for him and passed near a square, with wood banks and some trees. From nowhere, while she looking on the other way, something hit her hard on the forehead, making her fall on the ground.

Maria tried to get up, but the pain was intense and she felt some blood ran down her forehead…

She tried to use her hands to support her as she sat on the floor and closed her eyes. When Mahmud approached her, she tried to look at him, through her hair...

"Well, well..." Mahmud said. "If it is not Maria Thorpe, the woman from earlier..."

Maria looked surprised at him... _how of hell Mahmud knew her?_

"Surprised?" Mahmud asked. "I have heard about you before... sis you think I wouldn't recognize you? Just with the Assassin, who destroyed my family?"

Maria was quiet.

"You betrayed the Order..." Mahmud said.

Maria didn't say anything... just wanted to have her sword now... but when the rafiq made her dress these clothes in the morning, he said she didn't need a sword and if she didn't want to the guards paying attention on her, she had to release her hair…

"Where is Altaïr?" Mahmud asked, calling her attention. "He wouldn't let you alo..."

Mahmud didn't have time to finish speaking... Altaïr appeared from nowhere, and stood between him, Mahmud and Maria.

"Oh, there he is..." Mahmud said. "I knew you wouldn't have left your woman behind..."

Altaïr half – closed his eyes and prepared himself. Mahmud smiled.

"Or she is just for fun, like my precious was?"

Altaïr grunted in anger at what the other man said.

"Nobody will talk about Maria like that…" he said to Mahmud.

Mahmud just laughed as Maria looked at them fighting… she didn't think Altaïr cared for her that much, but now, he was fighting to defend her and her honor…

Altaïr jumped back when Mahmud tried to hit him with the sword. Taking advantage from the impulse of Mahmud's race, Altaïr disentangle himself to the side and was able to hit Mahmud on the back. The other man yelled in pain and fell on the ground...

"You should pay attention on you daughter, Mahmud..." Altaïr said. "It was her who started..."

"You lie!" Mahmud yelled, getting up. "I'll finish your life, bastard..."

Altaïr knew the commotion could call the guards attention, even if the square was a little far from downtown. He had to finish this and see if Maria was ok... so, he just threw a throwing knife, hitting Mahmud shoulder… then, he just jumped threw a few punches, to silent Mahmud…

Then, Altaïr looked at Maria, got up and walked to her...

"Maria..." He said, kneeling down and brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm ok..." Maria said and them looked away from him.

"You think you can walk?" Altair asked, a few seconds later.

"Yeah..." She said, then tried to get up. When she failed, Altaïr helped her.

"Come, let's go back to the bureau..." He said.

X ~ X ~ X

At the Bureau:

When Altaïr and Maria arrived with Mahmud, the rafiq looked at them.

"Amim, take care of Maria... she's hurt…" Altaïr said, fondly. "Meanwhile, I'll have a chat with Mahmud..."

Amim nodded. As Maria followed Amim looked at Altaïr talking with Mahmud.

"Sit down, please…" Amim said.

Maria sat on the chair and Amim started to exam her head. When he cleaned the blood from her forehead, she noticed he had an expression of disgust on his face.

"How come an Assassin does not like to see blood?" She asked.

"There was a time I didn't have a problem with it, but since the Saracens made a blood shower in the city when they conquered it, I saw the other side of death: the pain the blood and I started to think about it and decided it was a pretty side, so…" Amim explained.

Maria nodded. They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Them, she asked again:

"Do you believe that a person can change?"

"Depend on the person…" said Amim. "Are you talking about who exactly?"

Maria sighed.

"Me…" She said.

Amim nodded.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I was a Templar..." said Maria quietly.

Amim stopped what he was doing.

"What?" He asked.

"Only a month ago, I still was a Templar, but since I met Altaïr and we travel together to Cyprus, I started to think differently… I discovered the truth about the Templars plans and made me disgusted… I don't want to be a part of this anymore… I don't want to be a Templar anymore…" Maria said. "Altaïr opened my eyes for it and now we are travelling together…"

Amim nodded and restarted to fix Maria's wound.

"We even saved each other lives…" she finished.

"If I changed, you can change too…" Amim said.

Maria nodded and they were quiet when suddenly they saw Altaïr running outside. They looked at him.

"Alta…." Maria tried.

But he was gone. Maria looked at Mahmud. She got up and picking a throwing knife from the table, walked to him.

"What did you say to him?" She asked, putting the knife on his neck.

"Jus – t the Te – Templars, pla – ns, please…" said Mahmud.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Plea – se…. I don - t know for su – re, just the - y want – t to atta – ck a ci – ty…" said Mahmud.

"Which city" Maria asked.

Mahmud remained quiet.

"Which city?" Maria asked again, pressing the knife on his neck

Mahmud closed his eyes in pain...

"Ma – Masyaf..." Mahmud said.

Maria turned to Amim, who nodded.

"Go, I take care of him…" The rafiq said.

Maria nodded and went to find Altaïr.


	11. Masyaf 1

Maria thought a lot before reaching Altaïr, what she did only after outside the city walls. He was picking one of the horses. She was willing to help him in this fight and besides, she knew that on the way she could try to discover what he really intend with her…

"Altaïr!" She called.

He looked surprised at her.

"Maria?" He asked, in disbelief. "What are you going here?"

"Following the trail of the dead... " She said "You can't go alone... I mean, you could, but you can't..."

"I have to go, Maria..." He said, returning to untie the horse. "I'm their leader..."

"Then, I will come with you…" She said, walking to the other horse.

Altaïr denied, despite wanting her beside him.

"Maria, I can't ask you to come with me..." He said, knowing this was the end of their trip. "Look, you and I formed a good pair, but we have different destiny and missions... I can't ask you to fight a fig..."

Maria cut him off.

"I know... but I want to, independent of what you think..." She said. "Besides, what will you do if you meet the Templars on the way?"

"I will try to arrive in Masyaf before them..." He said, jumping on the horse. "Ok, you can come if you want... every help is welcome... but we can't lose any more time..."

Maria nodded and jumped on her horse and followed Altaïr's lead, both galloping quickly

X ~ X ~ X

Unlike they believed, they didn't find any Templar caravan on the way. And unlike Maria thought, Altaïr wasn't so open, so she couldn't inquiry so much but one thing was clear: if she wasn't so certain that he had some feelings towards her, she was quite sure know…

She didn't know what to think about that. It had been so long since someone had liked her, she didn't even remember… and now she didn't know what to do… she knew it wasn't like Robert, it was somewhat deeper than that…

"We're here…." Altaïr said.

Maria looked at him and then in front of her, to the gates of a village resting on the base of a mountain. She could see above, a construction like a fortress just above the village.

Altaïr took Maria to the fortress, the home of the Assassins. Maria saw that the majority of the people were at home, only the Assassins were keeping vigil…

As they went up the hill to the main entrance, already on the dependencies of the fortress, Maria thought about what they would do with her if they found out that she was an ex – Templar… probably she would be locked up in one of the cells of their dungeon or they would torture her until death...

"I can hear you thinking, Maria..." Altaïr said.

Maria looked at him, ready to say no, but he already knew the truth.

"You are my guest, Maria... my brothers will treat you well..." He said, ensuring her.

Maria nodded, but remained quiet; then they hear a voice of another man.

"I'm glad you decided to come home, novice…"

Altaïr looked annoyed to the owner of the voice.

"Malik, how many times I will have to tell you to stop calling me like that?" He asked when they arrived in front of the two men.

"Old habits are hard to break… " Malik said. "Who is she?"

Maria noticed that Malik had only one arm.

"She's a friend and a guest..." Altaïr said, looking at Maria. "Maria, these are Malik and Raouf…"

Raouf soon shook her hand, but Malik, suspicious, just looked at Altaïr, as he was crazy…

Altaïr ignored him and said, serious:

"Malik, come, we need to be ready..."

Malik looked at him, walking into the fortes and started to following him, as Maria, Raouf and the others members of the council did the same.

"What do you mean with that?" The man with just an arm said. 'We need to talk, Altaïr... you arrive just like that, at night, after a month and without warming…"

Altaïr cut him off.

"Malik, after we'll talk and I explain everything, but now we have more urgent things to do..." He said, serious. "Come with me…"

Every one followed him to the library above,

"I received information that the Templars are going to do an attack at Masyaf..." Altaïr explained.

The Assassins looked at each other.

"Who told you that?" Perguntou Malik.

"It was Mahmud..." Maria said. "We're in Safita, and had discovered that he worked with the Templars in the city…"

Malik looked at her.

"You're not supposed to be here..." He said.

Maria raised an eyebrow and Altaïr intervened before a fight could start.

"She's here to help..." He said to Malik. "When the attack happens, by surprise, she needs to be here…"

"How do you know it will be a surprise attack?" Abbas asked.

Altaïr looked at him as he was crazy.

"You do remember the last attack, don't you?" Raouf asked to Abbas.

Abbas was quiet. He did remember...

"Just be prepared..." Altaïr said, sighing. "Dismissed..."

The Assassins nodded and let them alone. But Malik stayed behind.

"What is it, Malik?" Altaïr asked, already knowing what he wanted.

"I'm not saying anything, I just want an explanation…" Malik said.

Maria looked at Altaïr, who nodded to her. She sighed and looked back at Malik.

"Two months ago, I was a part of the Templars..." She started. "With Robert's death I started to have problems with them; Altaïr captured me in Acre and as a prisoner, he tried to show me what the Templars wanted, but I wasn't so convinced and when the opportunity arrived I runway and discovered it for myself… I discovered I was wrong all along... it was a disillusion for me…"

Malik nodded.

"In the end, she saved my life..." Altaïr said. "That's all you need to know for now…"

Malik didn't appeared so convinced.

"You know you'll need more than that to convince me, don't you?" He asked her. "Are you planning to stay?"

In the back, Altaïr put his hand on his face a muttered something…

"I don't know what I'm going to do after the Templar menace is over..." Maria said. "But one thing I won't do is return to England…"

"This is ridiculous, Malik..." Altaïr said.

"It's ok Altaïr, really..." Maria said. "I would be suspicious too if I was in his place..."

Malik didn't said anything, just looked down.

"Maria is my guest d whether you like it or not, will be treated as such ..." Altaïr said. "This meeting is over…"

Malik pondered what to say while looking at Maria. In the end, he just got up and exited the library.

"Sorry…" Altaïr said. "He won't bother you again…"

Maria nodded.

"As for the attack…"


	12. Masyaf 2

It was late at night when Altaïr entered angry in his room, hitting the door behind himself. Quickly he take off his mantle and hood and threw it on the floor strongly...

"Stupid..." He said for himself "Idiot…"

Passing his hands on his hair and face, he sighed... he couldn't do anything now and knew he would have to wait until tomorrow to talk with Maria... sighing again, he tried to calm down...

Altaïr sat on his bed, but knew he was too wired up to get any sleep… if he would be able to sleep it would be later… right now, he had to do something and soon was pondering about exercises and writing…

Getting up, he picked up his journal and walked to his desk. Puling the chair, he sat down heavily and sighed. Then, picked up some ink and began to write…

_Masyaf, 09 of October, 1191:_

_I can't believe in what I had done... but let's go back from the beginning..._

_After Safita, Maria had decided to come with me to Masyaf... from all the ways I had thought about trying to talk to her into coming with me, all it took was a menace of a Templar attack… _

_Well, let's see... we were on the way to Masyaf, when she started to do some questions, personal questions... it took me by surprise... I never thought about saying this things... I was quite reserved about my life... and I never thought she was so open... maybe, that's why I believed..._

_Well, after we arrived and had the reunion at the library, I took her to the women dorm. Arriving there, I didn't entered, but I talked to Aisha, the oldest woman there, to arrange a bed to Maria sleep at nights... I wanted her to be on one of the rooms of my quarters, but as she said it wouldn't be accepted by the others Assassins... Aisha promptly accepted my request and after Maria and I went to dinner... at the table we met the other members of the counsels: Malik, Raouf, Afif, Kalil and Farid... Malik, was still suspicious, at Maria and glanced at her a few times... I didn't say anything, but noticed that... I'll have a word with him afterwards... _

_After dinner, Maria and I had decided to go to the garden, behind the fortress... as it was night, we couldn't see the mountains or the valley below, but the garden was still illuminated by the torches and was still beautiful... _

_Maria looked around._

_"It's beautiful..." She said. I nodded. "By chance, this is where Aisha the others women stay for you and the others Assassins?"_

_"Yeah..." I said, looking away and feeling my face redden… but I couldn't lie, she already knew that…_

_"And have you already done with someone?" She asked a few seconds later…_

_I just looked shocked at her._

_"Close your mouth_ _Altaïr you'll get flies on that…" She said sarcastically._

_Seconds later, I just exploded..._

_"What kind of question is that?" I asked, my voice loud. _

_She jumped behind, scared..._

_"Sorry, I... sorry…" She said, starting to walk way._

_But when she turned, I picked her hand. She looked back at me…_

_"Why do you want to know?" I asked._

_"I'm just curious... you don't need to answer it if you don't want…" She said, turning around. "But If it's any comfort, when I was a Templar, I had a strongly intuition that several men wanted me, despite me passing by a man…" _

_I sighed and calmed down... looking away I said:_

_"Yeah, but it was just sex, but I never loved any of them as…" I said, but stopped myself before I could do any more damage…_

_Maria smiled._

_"Ah, there is a woman who makes the heart of the Assassin beat faster, then…." She said._

_I looked away but she knew that my silence confirmed it. She smiled._

_"Good night, Altaïr…" She said._

_ But, as I didn't want her to go away, I did the last thing we both expected: I kissed her, hard!_

_As she fought to get away from my grip, I relaxed and started to kiss her more gently… Maria relaxed too and started to kiss me back at first, then she just pulled away…_

_ I saw she was shocked and her eyes to get moisten ... _

_"Maria..." I said, but she just went away. _

_I turned to the side and punched the low walls of the garden with the sides of my hands, hard. I didn't care for the pain I felt on my hands…_

_"Shit…" I said out loud, then I came here, to the dorm…_

_That's what happened and now I'm alone and feeling angry at myself... _

Altaïr stopped writing and looked to nowhere... after, he got up and walked to his bed, knowing very well he would get any sleep Tonight…


End file.
